


Early Mornings

by BrokenHazelEyes



Series: OT4- Greg/Ed/Sam/Spike [22]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Author Should Not Be Allowed To Write, Drabble, Morning After, Morning Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/pseuds/BrokenHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t stupid; Spike knew that well, but he regretted his decision as soon as he felt a hand slide from the back of his knee to just below his bum. It was far too early for this, the bomb tech groaned to himself, and he snuggled harder into Greg’s chest as he squeezed his eyes shut harder. The sun wasn’t even up! And it was their day off!</p>
<p>Sequel to "Steam and Heat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siennavie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/gifts).



> Enjoy!  
> *Longingly looks at the comment section and then at the kudos button*  
> Make an author's day, please? Pleeeease?
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I do not own Flashpoint nor the characters. I do not make a profit from my writing. However, it's still my writing so please don't repost anywhere. Thanks!

He wasn’t stupid; Spike knew that well, but he regretted his decision as soon as he felt a hand slide from the back of his knee to just below his bum. It was far too early for this, the bomb tech groaned to himself, and he snuggled harder into Greg’s chest as he squeezed his eyes shut harder. The sun wasn’t even up! And it was their day off!

Greg wasn’t exactly cooperating with his younger lover’s wishes; he pushed the brunette back towards Sam’s hands and let out a deep, rough-with-sleep chuckle.

“This is your fault, you know. Ed warned you.”

Brain not fully awake, Spike swatted his blonde lover’s hands away and latched onto the negotiator—hiding his face in his chest and wrapping his limbs around him firmly. When Greg tried to push him away, Spike only held on tighter—refusing to give into the hands that were trying to draw him away from the warmth of his older partner’s body. Ed’s words from last night were flashing in his mind, but he didn’t want to admit the truth and admit he’d gotten himself into this situation.

“’m still sleeping,” the bomb tech yawned, trying to will away the arousal that was drawing the blood away from his head. It didn’t work.

A hand bunched Greg’s shirt—that Spike had, foolishly, worn to bed—up around the brunette’s waist as a cold finger slipped between his cheeks and slowly pushed inside him. The burn of his muscles—still pleasurably sore from last night—made him want to melt but the contrasting cold of the lube shocked his body. Goosebumps prickled his skin, and he wanted to writhe at the dual sensations but he was held still.

Greg’s steady, strong hands kept him pinned to his chest, and it didn’t help that Spike’s legs were already spread open from where he was trying to hang on to the negotiator. A fact that Sam was obviously taking advantage of.

“Why do you always do this when I wear your clothing?” The bomb tech groaned, lifting and tilting his face slightly only to see Ed sitting—looking far too excited—where Sam had been sleeping.

Another finger slipped into him, and Spike’s hips jerked against Greg’s abdomen as the chill seeped into his skin—as Sam slowly stretched him open, pressing knuckle-deep without mercy.

“It shows that you’re ours,” Sam shrugged, “It’s hot.”

“The bruises and hickeys aren’t enough of a mark?” Spike asked hoarsely, clenching around the blonde’s fingers as they slowly moved in and out.

As a third finger dipped inside him, Spike felt his cock harden against the negotiator as he continued to snuggle—or be held, it depended on who you asked—against him and let Sam do all the work. A burst of liquid pleasure made his body shudder as the blonde’s fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him but, instead of pulling away from the sensitive spot, Sam continued to lavish the area with light touches.

“Why, you want more?” Sam nearly purred, and suckled a mark onto Spike’s thigh as he continued to rub his fingertips over the hypersensitive region.

Spike sunk his teeth into Greg’s pec, squeezing his eyes shut as he let out small pants and squeezed his arms and legs tighter around the man. The brunette rutted against the older man, bucking back into Sam’s touches, but Greg reached down and stilled his hips from seeking the friction.

“Wait ‘till Ed’s inside you,” Sam admonished him, pulling away from the dark hickey he’d bruised into the flesh, and the bomb tech felt his face go red as whimpers forced themselves out from his throat.

“I think he’s ready,” Ed called from where he was lounging lazily on the bed, “Aren’t you, Spike?”

“Yeah,” the brunette managed to get out, and slowly released his grip on the negotiator as Sam slipped his fingers out of him—and Spike frowned at the empty feeling it left behind. That didn’t last long.

As soon as Greg was no longer being used as Spike’s anchor, the bomb tech was flipped onto his back and Ed loomed over him—grin feral and eyes twinkling. The bald sniper’s cock was already pressed against him, and Spike rocked back against him.

“You ignore my warning on purpose?” Ed growled in his ear as he leaned down to press kisses behind his younger lover’s ear and slid in quickly.

“N-no,” The bomb tech moaned, running his hands down the older sniper’s back while leaving stark red lines from his nails, but he got a nip to the top of his ear for his response.

A strong hand gripped the back of his knee, and Spike sucked in a breath as his leg was brought towards his shoulder and Ed sunk in deeper; his gaze dark and purposeful. Greg and Sam were simply watching, even though Spike could easily see their painful erections, while Ed sped up with a lustful grunt.

The sun was just starting to rise, and all four men’s skin glistened like gold in the morning rays. The bomb tech’s chest heaved with breaths, every muscle trembling, and he threw his head back as Ed’s hand settled on the pulsing organ between his legs.

The hand sped up as Ed’s thrusts lost their pattern and his shoulders started to shake microscopically with each movement. The bald man shoved close, catching Spike’s lips in a bruising kiss, as he poured his release inside his lover.

Quickly following, Spike spilled into the sniper’s hand as he clenched around him and arched his back painfully; his shouts and whimpers were devoured by Ed’s skilled tongue as the waves of his orgasm battered his body. It was silent for a few seconds, while Ed and Spike tried to catch their breath, but Sam broke the silence with his husky tones.

“Who goes next?”

Greg trailed his eyes over his sweaty lovers, tracing every bruise and scratch and drinking in every inch of skin, before responding far too cheekily for Spike’s taste.

“Well, we’ve got all day.”

Spike groaned—a small smile on his face that he’d failed to keep from breaking out—and let his head flop against the pillow.

It was going to be a long day.

 


End file.
